


Collateral Damage

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Evelyn wonders if she made the wrong decision.





	

She’d been right about him all along. True, Green Arrow hadn’t understood that her parents were being controlled by Darhk, and that was why he hadn’t gone to save them at the time, but once he did know, he’d been the one to take Darhk down. And Black Canary had been a hero. Would she really have been so closely affiliated with Green Arrow if he was the uncaring bastard she first thought?

She’d even come to the conclusion that Oliver had been right, that going after Darhk herself to avenge her parents wouldn’t have achieved anything, that he’d done the right thing in stopping her. And in working with him now, to bring down the people who were failing Star City, to prevent the rise of another Damien Darhk, Evelyn felt like she was avenging her parents after all.

Then had come the revelation of Oliver’s former identity as The Hood, and the scales had suddenly fallen from Evelyn’s eyes as she realised that actually, he wasn’t the hero she had always thought. All that bullshit about how avenging her parents by killing Darhk was the wrong thing to do, leaving her trapped and unable to fully move on, and there he was, taking out who the hell knew how many people on some list? And Felicity and Diggle, and even Thea, condoning that, accepting it, working with him anyway? Even Laurel Lance, even she was tarnished now in Evelyn’s eyes, for she had clearly condoned Oliver’s actions too.

The city needed cleaning up, but Oliver Queen wasn’t the one to do it. So in a snap decision, on the subway, as she and Prometheus were face to face for the first time, Evelyn knew it could be her last chance. “I can hand you the Green Arrow,” she whispered. “Meet me tonight. We can discuss it.” 

A part of her felt guilty about the other guys, though, at least Curtis, Rene and Rory. Felicity and Diggle had known the whole truth about Oliver for ages, but those three…they had been just as shocked as her, they weren’t guilty of any of those killings, and she genuinely liked them. If there was any way of taking Oliver down without involving them, she would have done it. Sometimes Evelyn looked at Ragman, and wondered whether he really was as okay with working with Felicity as he claimed, knowing her role in the deaths of his family, or whether he too would ever consider working against Team Arrow, could be persuaded to join Prometheus too. But she hadn’t asked him outright, not being sure, and then sometimes he would say something against Prometheus and Evelyn would be glad she hadn’t raised it with him. She couldn’t let him blow her cover to Oliver until SHE was ready to blow it herself. 

It had been the right thing, Evelyn believed it as she handed over all the information to Prometheus, worked with him to bring Oliver down. “We did it,” she said, “and we’re going to finish him.”

“We?” Prometheus repeated. “I think not.”

As Prometheus pulled out his arrow, Evelyn realised that she had chosen the wrong side, that now she had served her purpose to Prometheus, she was no more than collateral damage.


End file.
